Searchlight
A former MCU student based in Metropolis, Searchlight is a deputy Green Lantern who has been granted a limited power ring. Her ring is currently under study at S.T.A.R. Labs due to strange readings and unnatural power surges. Physical Description Standing at an even 7'0", Searchlight is a very, very tall and well-built woman, Searchlight was always the odd one out, a growth hormone disorder ensuring she would tower over her classmates from 1st grade to her former fellow freshmen. She is a rather well-built woman, who's high school years were mostly split between martial arts and the gym, allowing for a more muscular figure than most would appreciate. She kept her hair long for the first few months in the hero business, but as she knows very well, long hair can be a hindrance in a fight. She now possesses a utilitarian short-haired pixie cut that showcases her golden blonde hair very well. History Her heroic career started out much like many other heroes of our time : By doing the right thing at the right time, regardless of her own personal being. She was returning from her job at a coffee shop in the Historic District when the Corps War spilled over near her, a Yellow Lantern corps recruit threatening a single mother and her baby, and the Green Lantern recruit being unable to save the day. She grabbed a broken stop sign and clocked the Yellow Lantern upside the head, grabbing his attention so that the couple could escape. As luck would have it, the recruit had called in for reinforcements that arrived as the fear-wielding lantern would crush her under a construct, saving her from imminent death. Both sides of the war were losing members fast, with rings flying off into space faster than they could arrive. As such, through her courage to do what's right and her surprisingly high amount of willpower shown, she was granted deputy lantern status, and has been ever since. Her adventures involved encounters with other lanterns, deputies or not, but more recently she has had a few encounters with Frumentar, mostly being in Gotham on unrelated business but usually ending up either chasing him or trying to help him out, their two different styles clashing. More recently, her power ring has shown signs of instability, and with the help of her Sifu and S.T.A.R. Labs researcher, Dr. Deng Jieting, she has been in contact with S.T.A.R. Labs personnel in order to find out what is going on with her ring and if it is related to the problems other lanterns have experienced. Powers and Abilities Searchlight is a seasoned deputy green lantern who's had her share of encounters with the Sinestro Corps. Enough that her mastery over the ring is almost on par with a trained recruit. However, her deputy ring limits her available constructs, and while she has adapted to the limitations, it often creates situations where the problem requires a screwdriver and all she has is a hammer. Practicing martial arts from a young age, she is a formidable fighter on par with the most of the trained heroes of Earth. Skills she does not hesitate to use in conjunction with her rings. Her shifu trained her in three different styles : Xingyiquan (Shape/Will Boxing), Yingxiaoquan (Eagle Claw Fist) and Mizongyi (Labyrinthine Boxing), making her a deceptive grappler with seemingly linear, explosive strikes. In fact, an interesting side-effect of studying Xingyiquan was a much easier adaptation to usage of her power ring, which may explain how she did not fall prey to the usual trappings of newly drafted deputies. Category:Characters